Twelve-and-a-Half Year-Old Monster (The Guadrian of the Key)
by candycanelila
Summary: Clint and Natasha are assigned to a mission - Kidnap and interrogate a twelve year old girl... With dangerous powers that could destroy the world. Soon, the whole team gets involved. Rated T because of the OCs awesome powers and cuz I'm paranoid. Clintasha and Pepperony. I'm sorry to people who didn't want it to be an RotG crossover, but I put it in perfectly. (More in chapter 3)
1. Over Reaction

Clint Barton was an agent for SHEILD. He typically liked what he did (Especially when it was with Natasha… XD). Sometimes he didn't prefer certain jobs, but he didn't usually complain.

But this was different.

"A twelve year-old girl!?" Clint blasted into the phone.

"Actually, she's turning thirteen in three months," Natasha verbally winced at Clint's outburst.

"How would a young girl be a threat!?"

"She has dangerous split personalities."

"Like Bruce?" Clint's mind flashed back to the green monster that the doctor could turn into.

"Not exactly, we haven't gotten that much info yet, but you and I are supposed to track her down and secure her,"

"And what will her _family_ think? Huh?"

"Clint, we can't think about this now, she posed a threat even _to_ her family, we can't risk her entire town being destroyed!"

"Well, how did we even find all this info if she hasn't destroyed anything?"

"She's shown signs before and we've run tests that weren't too conspicuous."

"So Fury seriously wants me to kidnap a twelve-and-a-half year-old girl—who is probably an insecure freak and will go nuts on us when we do—and interrogate her with you?" Clint clenched his free hand into a fist.

"Yes, so meet me at the rendezvous point. See you there,"

* * *

Natasha shut her cell phone angrily. Why couldn't Clint just agree like always?

_Ugh, anyway…_

She made another call, asking a free agent to bring her a private jet so she could get to Clint.

_It's gonna be a looong couple of days…_

* * *

**AN: I need to know now if this should be a RotG/Avengers fanfic or just for Avengers. So answer in the reviews. I want at least 5-6 answers. If you can't decide, then just… Review anyway. R and R! ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Tracking Time

"'Nerissa Hallman is a plain old girl who loves to be crazy. With her friends, with her brothers, with her sisters, with random strangers, whoever she can. But when she gets mad, upset, emotional, things can get out of hand. She's usually pretty good at controlling it, but recently, she's had trouble.

"Like when Ethan (A boy at her co-op) slammed her in the face with a dodge ball during her migraine. Or when Jonathan and David (Her brothers) fought in the van again, which she usually ignored. When David poked her and hit her when she poked back. And other various things…

"And every time, she calms down with one thing; her source of power. We just aren't sure what it is yet'."

Natasha closed the file, looking up at Clint.

"So, what's your view?"

"There's another page," Clint took the file and pulled out another piece of paper. "'She still believes in the Sandman, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost'," He mumbled, more to himself then Natasha. "'She drew 'I believe in Jack Frost' in chalk and drew candy canes, teeth and eggs around it. She's also a Christian'," He closed the file and gave it back to Natasha. "Why's that so important? And how can she be a Christian when she still believes in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny?!"

"Umm, she cares about her childhood myths?"

"She's twelve-and-a-half," Clint deadpanned.

"Whatever, we just need to do the mission," She stomped in the direction of Nerissa's house.

"Lemme see the file," Clint asked when he caught up. It had a few pictures of her, from different stages in life. As a baby, performing with her brothers, messing with a violin, when her bangs grew out, when she first got acne, her recent dance recital, dance practices, other random things like that.

_I just hope she doesn't flip out when we show up and kidnap her…_ Clint thought as they neared her house. It was in a strange place. It was on an intersection, when you go down one street, you run into it, but its address is on the other street.

_Kindda funny, if ya think about it…_ Clint mentally smacked himself as they neared the house. _Stupid, stop thinking stupid stuff! Stop talking to yourself, Clint, pull it together!_

Clint found him following Natasha around the girl's house. "So… What is the family gonna think about two creepy stalkers staring into their windows, hey Tasha?"

She growled at him. "Most of them aren't home, Mom's at work and Dad took all but one kid to the bank. The other kid is always on his computer, so we shouldn't have to worry about him,"

They stopped at the garage door. "So, all we have to do is set a tracker on something we know she'll pick up and keep and follow her to a secure place so we can get her." Natasha began picking the lock on the door.

"You mean kidnap her?" Clint joked. "And by the way, how did you get to know so much more about the girl then I did?"

"Well," Natasha began. "When you flipped out over the mission, they decided they should give me the file and tell me a few things anyway,"

"Oh, and that's just _so_ kind," Clint said sarcasticly. "Anyway, what are we going to put the tracker on?"

Natasha finished picking the lock. "Not sure yet,"

**AN: So anyway, I'm gonna say this now, there was previously a typo in the first chapter and I fixed it now. Also, Nerissa Hallman is based on a friend of mine, not the same name, but who cares. Toodles. ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Under the Doll

Clint grabbed Natasha's hand before she opened the door. "Wasn't the older boy sitting right in front of this door?"

Natasha faltered. "Um… Let's get in through the basement."

Clint chuckled and followed her to the stairs. They were slightly lifted for some sort of renovation that had been finished months ago, so they had to climb carefully as to not make the older boy notice.

They stepped into the room and gasped. It was full of stuff. Boxes, bins, random stuff and there was an alarming amount of spider webs.

Natasha and Clint climbed over things until they finally got to the stairs. Natasha made a quiet signal and carefully opened the door a crack. She soon opened it enough so they could fit. The boy didn't look up, even though there was an immense amount of creaking.

They crept into the living room and then up the stairs. Natasha sighed in relief. "I could of _sworn_ he would look up."

Clint gave her a look. "You hardly ever get nervous,"

She glared at him. "We have to keep working, they'll be back soon."

Clint looked around the messy bedroom. There was a huge pile of _stuff_ next to one bed and the bed on the other side of the room was just a mattress on the floor. There was a toddler crib in between the beds in the middle of the room. There was a baby changing table that was obviously never used anymore because it was covered in _stuff_. Next to that was a tall dresser with collectible dolls and other stuff on it. Next to the bed with the pile of stuff was a short dresser with a mirror that had stickers and _kiss marks_ on it. And next to that was a bookshelf with books and other stuff that made no sense. On the top was a few collectible dolls.

"Which bed is hers?" Clint asked, being careful not to step on some random piece of crap.

"That one," Natasha pointed to the one closer to the door, with the pile of stuff.

"Well, how are we supposed to know what she'll pick up?!" Clint grabbed a hanger and tossed it across the room.

"Don't make it any messier than it already is!" Natasha hissed and slapped his arm. "She probably won't pick up anything right now, so we'll have to wait until tonight."

"Well, where are we going to hide!? This entire house is full of crap, so what do you expect us to do!?"

"We'll just camp out in the field in back. After planting a camera in here."

"W-WHAT!?" Clint sputtered. "You don't want to see her dressing, do you!?"

"Calm down Clint, I'm not that stupid, I'll hide it well and turn I off when I see her undressing."

"I have an idea of where to hide it," Clint said after he calmed down.

"Where?"

"Under the dolls skirt. We'll be able to see a lot from that view and it'll be hidden."

"Okay, let's hurry."

* * *

**AN: I wrote this chapter and the next as one, but it was long, so I split them. Ttyl ;- ]**

**Also, for new info, sorry about the whole RotG thing, for people who didn't want it, but it was important for the story line. it makes everything fit. There will be JackXOC, just because. Nerissa Hallman is the common name for my favorite OC, just to say. **

**I hope that answers your questions. **

**And in response to Guest**

**Guest: I already have a plan of the whole thing, some of it makes more sense in the next chapter. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Nerissa Hallman

**AN: The journal I have Nerissa write is from the ****_real_**** journal of the person who she is based on. The days aren't in the right order, but that doesn't matter. If there's something that doesn't make sense, I will put an explanation in parenthesis. **

Then next morning…

Nerissa sighed, bored, and pulled her journal out of her bag. She hadn't written yet today, so she put a "Friday" at the top of the page and began to write.

_I had a very strange dream. I wonder what your dreams are about. Do you and Ethan tell each other your dreams? _

_In the dream, there were these zombie things that would go back to normal (humans) if you warmed them up and we had to fight them and the eskimos from "Nigh at the Museum." Then there was this secret that everyone found out about the dragon and we all ended up fighting the dragon like a video game!_

_Weird, huh?_

_And later, not in the dream, Alexis was "playing" with me and ripped my arm apart(with her nails). _

_Ttyl ;- ]_

She could be very nonchalant about her life sometimes.

She closed her notebook and looked at the back. It said, in big blue letters "This Notebook Is Destined For Greatness." And underneath that, in small, black letters, it said "And cheesecake… And lollipops… And twizzlers… And peanuts… And bubblegum… And bad words… And romance… And doodles… And randomness… And summer camp… And Leah… And obsessions… And emotions… And Canada… And death… And tragedies…" She decided to add one more. She pulled out her black sharpie and wrote "And baseball…"

She sighed and put it back into her bag then focused on choosing her necklace pieces for the day. She dumped the plastic bag out on her bed. She knew what each key meant. Hope, wonder, patience, joy/fun, memories, dreams, love, darkness, nothingness, light and purity. She sometimes got new ones under her pillow when she woke up. Nothingness and purity were new, from last week and yesterday.

The keys all had different shapes. Hope had two little pieces sticking out of it. Wonder had two big holes instead of one for the keychain. Joy/fun had glitter on it and as in the shape of a snowflake. Memories had her face on it in a tiny mosaic. Dreams was in the shape of a cloud. Love was the shape of an arrow (well, duh!). darkness was just black (what did you think it would be, pink?). Nothingness was just a plain key and light was white (how surprising…). Purity was white with little black speckles and patience was a silver, upside down trapezoid.

She normally only wore five at a time. Today she picked Joy/fun (because she always picked that one), love, dreams, nothingness and purity. What she picked always seemed to affect how her day would turn out. She loved guessing.

She pulled her necklace off her neck and placed the five keys on it. She hoped she wouldn't need to use it today. She hated when she had to use her powers. She hated the scars on her hands from it. She glanced at them before reaching under her pillow, her eyes widening when she found one. She never got two in a row!

She pulled it out and read the paper first. A paper always came with it.

_I am not allowed to tell you the purpose of this key. All I am allowed to say is that it will be the most important key you will ever receive at this most important time you receive it. _

She re-read it over and over. _No explanation?_ She thought. _Most important key? Why? Most important time?_

Then she looked at the key.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the crappy ending, bye. Ttyl ;- ]**


	5. Who Are You?

**AN: Okay, so here we are now, with the new chapter! All the anticipation of an amazing description for over one month is so totally ****_not_**** worth it because I suck at description! **

...

Nerissa looked at the key. It was shiny, as if it had never been touched. It had spikes near the top where the hole was. It looked like it had a special key hole, unlike the others, which could open pretty much anything, from journal locks to diamond safes.

She quietly slipped it onto her necklace before running downstairs to play on her laptop.

Unknown to her, two spies climbed up her house to her window. Clint fell onto Natasha and tumbled to the ground. Natasha laughed and carefully peering through Nerissa's window, just watching her walk out.

Clint dragged himself back up. "Ugh, why are we here?"

"To fix the camera."

"What!? What happened!—"

"Will you shut up!" Natasha glared at him, opening the window carefully, but it still squeaked. "Dang…"

A bunch of commotion was heard down the stairs and a young boy bolted into the room and ran to the window. Natasha and Clint barely made it out of sight. Soon he left and Natasha finished opening the window (it was much quieter then).

"Alright, I know it was very unlikely but she just played with the doll after waking up and before writing in her journal. Now we have to fix it." Natasha hopped into the window. "You stay out here,"

"B-but!—" Clint protested, but he was ignored.

Natasha reached under the dolls skirt and pulled the camera out. She looked it over a bit and placed it the same way they did last time. Then she carefully climbed down and hopped out to Clint.

"There. All done." She was about to leave when—

"Who _are_ you?"

**AN: Sorry for the stinky, horrid, terrible, long awaited chapter 5! I didn't already plan this ending, but I felt I had to add it in. ttyl ;- ]**


	6. SOPA ALERT

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
